


【锤基训诫】Raise your tale

by Northen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, father kink, 兽人AU, 双性, 锤基 - Freeform, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northen/pseuds/Northen
Summary: 狮子王Thor每天都在头疼如何让他的幼猫听话





	【锤基训诫】Raise your tale

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是半兽人的耳朵和尾巴不能收起来，兽人可以  
> 半兽人就是人类和兽人的混血，也是这篇里Loki的设定  
> 非典型ABO设定，Alpha一般指族群首领，Omega则是双性的，易于受孕的性别，从小就看的出来（因为有明显的双性特征）  
> Omega的战力并不比Beta甚至Alpha低  
> 相当黄暴的一篇放飞自我的文  
> 是允诺过的短篇

Thor给自己的面颊上药时还是不可控的抖了抖手。

他无奈地看了看镜子里从他的眉骨一直划到下巴深深的红色血痕，哪怕恢复能力强大到如他这般的顶级Alpha兽人，大概也得花十天半个月来修复。

作为大猫族群的首领，他实在是很久没受过伤了，自从十年前他们的对外反击战成功后，他不得不承认，安逸的生活实在是磨灭了他不少野性。

或者说，是针对族里的小家伙们，尤其是自己拉扯大的这只，他实在是表现的太过随和，竟然都忘了教他起码的尊重和敬畏——

“Loki，不准用尾巴揉你的屁股，除非你还想再挨十下。”

他压着怒气，对墙角光着紫红色的屁股罚站的黑色豹猫警告道，那黑色的，尾端带着绿色丝带的纤细的尾巴便在空中打了个转，似乎不服气地左右扫动了两下，最后终于在Thor一掌拍向桌面的巨大声响中抖了抖，老老实实地落在了裹在他脚踝处的裤子上。

“可是好疼，Father。”他的小黑猫小声说道，声音里还有刚刚爬在他膝盖上哭喊过的痕迹，在这种时候他倒是显得弱小无辜，一点都不见挠他的时候的狠厉，他可怜兮兮地稍微转过头来，用Thor再熟悉不过的眼神讨饶——黑色的豹猫无数次用这个眼神逃过了他应得的更进一步的处罚，他的黑色尾巴再一次抚上了红肿的臀部，试图减轻疼痛。

金色毛发的狮王叹了口气，走上前去，听见这声叹气和沉重脚步的Omega豹猫露出一个讨好却得意的坏笑——他的惩罚结束了，而现在是他应得的抚慰时间。

但事情超出了他的发展。

Thor没有像预想的把他抱起来帮他把臀部的肿块揉开，反而是压着他弯下腰去，致使他的臀部高跷，随之而来的就是足以让他尖叫的重击，直接落在已经饱受折磨的红肿臀部上。

“不——！！！”

Loki叫着想要抬起身来，却被按住无法行动，低下的头让他的眼泪落在了脑门上，同时也让他清醒地认识到——这次的错误并不是能靠撒娇和虚情假意的悔过抵消的，Thor，他的抚养者，引导者，需要的是他坦露他最真实的想法，而在那之前，惩罚不会停止。

但只有真相决不能被挖掘出来，一旦那些隐秘的心思被发现，他就再也不能获得原谅。

“我说了不许用你的尾巴去揉你的屁股，可你只把这场教育当个玩笑——你让我确定了你还需要一点更狠的来帮你矫正错误，现在，握住你自己的脚踝，在接下来二十下里你的表现会决定你是否还需要更多的惩戒来帮助你思考和反省。”

Thor扯住了那根他平常最喜欢抚摸的皮毛光滑的黑色尾巴，让接下来的掌掴不会让这只毫无反省之心的猫儿失去平衡，他不知道到底是什么驱使Loki胆敢在成年礼之际诱引敌对部落的首领，以他混血的豹猫血统去挑战身经百战的大狼——以差点被挖掉心脏的代价换回了大狼的右眼球，然后在所有人面前表示Thor已经不适合当首领了——他连犬族的挑衅都视而不见，畏畏缩缩地安居一隅，而他，Loki，不愿再在软弱的首领，他的养父底下讨生活，决定带些同样有血性的年轻人找到属于他们的荣光。

而在咬牙切齿的大狼趁这只豹猫不注意一把把他扑在地上，锋利如尖刀的犬牙即将在Loki的脖子上合拢时，却是Loki口中软弱的前首领一掌把他打在了一旁，用怒吼和立起的金色鬃毛逼迫巨狼咬牙切齿地离开了自由区。

在他气恼地回头看向豹猫时，却差点被这忘恩负义的猫儿抓瞎。

想到这里，本来心疼他的小猫的心思又被怒火覆盖，手下的力道一点也未减轻，直让Loki好几次都被打的向前趔趄，又被拽着尾巴拉扯了回来，前几下Loki尚能咬住牙齿只发出低沉的闷哼，直到Thor看见了滴落在自己脚边的一小滩眼泪，即使打定主意要好好给Loki上上一课，也难免觉得不忍，但在第十下结束Thor准备让他歇息一会儿的时候黑色的豹猫却带着哽咽与狠厉说出第一句完整的话来。

“你永远不长记性，Father。”他的小猫居然在他所受教训的间歇里还不忘踩踏他暴怒的底线，彻底放弃了表象上的顺从和乖巧，一爪在他的脚踝上抓出三道血痕，他吃痛的后退，但同时却警觉地对扑上来准备划破他喉咙的小东西怒吼了一声，同时一拳砸向Loki的胸口把他轰到一旁。

不过这正好于Loki预想的一致，他顾不得胸口淤积的气血，赶紧起身准备从窗子翻出去，却在打开落锁的一瞬间被扑倒在原地，他被巨大的狮爪扣住的肩膀传来刺痛，而被翻过身来以后不出所料地看见了他的养父的血盆大口，在绝望地闭眼的同时想的却是Thor今天中午吃的又是鹅肝拌饭。

Thor几乎是要气疯了，如果说Loki的大胆作为和不服管教足以让他自己得到一份绝对让他记忆终生的痛打和长到他怀疑人生的面壁思过，那这种不说一句话就准备逃跑的行动就应该让他得到一份一辈子都不敢坐下以及哪怕站着面壁也会时刻感受疼痛的处罚。

是的，他就是不长记性，他和Loki都是，他早在把这只黑猫带回来时就该知道除了牢笼，没有适合这个一身反骨的小家伙该待的地方。

Loki本来不属于任何一个族群。

Thor是把他从拍卖场带回来的，和他们这些站在食物链顶端的掠食者不同，作为混血的私生子，Loki从他的人类母亲把没有能力收回兽耳和兽尾的他扔到垃圾场时，这只小奶猫就注定只能成为人类的玩物。

兽人族群残忍兽性的一面仍旧残留在他们的血脉里，对外族的幼崽他们都不抱有善意，更何况这种堪称族群耻辱的杂种，他们绝不会去拯救，但倒也不屑于玩弄——但是人类不一样，这些号称进化完毕了的家伙却尤其偏爱这些没有反抗能力的混血，一半的兽人血统足以让那些小家伙的幼年期远长于普通宠物乃至于人类本身，比不上兽人但相较于人类优秀的多的体质也能满足他们隐秘下流的诸多爱好，所以在有人类参与的的拍卖场里，混血兽人一直都是抢手货。

Thor也是在机缘巧合之下弄到了一张拍卖会的门票，天可怜见，他本来只是想见识一下听说会展出的凤凰泪的神奇，却被第一个被铁链拖上台的小东西吸引住了眼球。

“第一项拍品，人类的客人可能会感兴趣，”主持人是一只鬣狗，脸上全是谄媚的笑容，他们是唯一不对半兽人嗤之以鼻的族群，因为他们热爱所有能带来利益的东西，“一只半豹猫幼崽，我们在萨卡区的垃圾场捡到的，不值几个钱，”虽然这么说，那只鬣狗眼里可全是贪婪的神色，“权当一个热身项目。”

那只黑色的小豹猫光溜溜地站在手持马鞭的主持人身边，黑色的尾巴绕到前面挡住了重点部位，猫耳上被订着一个号码牌，正随着耳朵一起抖动，绿色的眼睛滴溜溜地打量四周，脖子上带了铁锈的巨大项圈看起来简直能让他的小脑袋穿过。

他的眼睛十分漂亮，是能够引起人怜爱的剔透绿色，而脸蛋也有那些小型猫科族群幼年时特有的天真和可爱的意味，身材也是猫族幼崽应有的柔软和小巧，但是因为没有被精心清理过，纠结的头发和耳朵以及尾巴上干枯难看的皮毛为他的价值打了折扣，场上只有零零星星几个人举牌，鬣狗露出失望的表情，泄愤地抽了一下站在他身边的幼崽。

Thor挑眉看着那只黑色的小豹猫顺着力道向地上滚了一圈，然后假装嗷嗷叫了两声之后再被提到一边，这只小猫非常，非常机灵，机灵的让他也提起了兴趣。

鬣狗倒是没注意到这个小把戏，皱了半天眉，连统计都不想做，价格实在低于他们的预期了，直到另一个工作人员再三暗示，他才恍然大悟一般想起了什么，一把提起幼崽，用手臂揽起他的腿窝，再把他的双腿分开展示给众人——

台下发出抽气声和惊呼，连Thor都惊讶的张了张嘴。

幼嫩的柱体下是漂亮而干净的细缝，表明了这只小猫在此之前还不属于任何一人。

“这只小猫有完整的双性器官，”鬣狗挤眉弄眼地说道，“我们认真检查过，假一赔十！”

这句非常有份量的话说明了幼崽是一只即使在血统纯正的族群里也难以出现的Omega——向来难以繁育的高级掠食者们都蠢蠢欲动，不是没有因繁育困难而消亡的族群，Alpha和Beta的结合成果和成功率实在让人绝望，而且越是能力强悍的种族，繁育也就越发困难，在濒临灭绝的时候，一只并非完美血统的孕育者也不是难以接受的了，而对于人类，这更是一笔稳赚不陪的买卖——这只豹猫经过配种可以为他们生下无数的幼崽，帮助他们找回本钱，甚至发家致富。

叫价声渐渐激烈起来，所有人都被Omega的身份吸引了，却只有Thor注意到豹猫幼崽直直打量着每一个出价者的脸，绿色的眼睛里只有不像个孩子的冷酷，好像他在记忆每一个举牌的人的脸。

同样，也只有Thor注意到小猫仔不断颤动的耳尖和尾巴。

这是他们猫族的幼崽感到恐惧时的下意识反应。

这是只逞强的，却害怕的发抖的小猫崽。

不知为什么，看到那双绿色的宝石，Thor就决定亲自取下他的项圈，看看这只小猫自由地长大了会是什么样子。

那可能是无与伦比的可爱和诱惑，并且有足够的危险性带来的乐趣。

“十万，顺便一提，这小东西是猫族的——其他族群要了去也没用，”Thor举起手里的叫价牌，懒洋洋地说，满意地看到那只绿眼小猫的视线集中到了他的身上，年轻的狮王兴趣盎然——他们喜欢征服，并且充满好胜心，这是本能，而他相信这在那个小家伙身上一样拥有这种野性——接下来的百年，直到这小玩意长大，他都不会被无人挑战的生活逼疯了——他已经成为大猫的首领，而他的鼎盛期内，不会再有人敢挑战他的权威，除了他即将拥有的这个小东西。

“他是我的了。”

Thor露出牙齿微笑，大声宣誓，仿佛要所有的竞价者知道他的决心，也要让那个终于露出不服气和怨愤表情的小猫知道，谁将成为他的主人。

 

……然而提着笼子回到族地的第三天，他就后悔了。

他把他带回来的第一件事是扯下了那个完全不合适的项圈，在他的黑猫的尾巴上扎上了一根绿色的丝带，然后放任他去驻地任何地方探险——他又没有子嗣，养孩子的方式和他自己童年的经历差不多，在房间里摆好吃食，任他玩闹——

但尚且不谈这小东西在对抗族里年轻人时输多赢少的战争，光是三天两回的出逃就让人头痛——光是出逃也就算了，他居然把在犬族惹下的事端全都归因于Thor的指使——大狼不蠢，当然知道狮王不会派这么一个小家伙来偷东西，但是这不妨碍他向大猫们讨点便宜。

用一碗珍贵的兽血乱炖交换了闯祸的猫仔，变回原型的金毛狮子张口把这个虽然不能变形但也没比小狮子大多少的闯祸精叼回了房间。

……然后狠狠把他摁在腿上打了一顿屁股。

Loki从一开始的不断挣扎到最后的崩溃大哭，豆大的泪珠和哭红了的眼眶既让Thor觉得稀奇又觉得心疼——

毕竟还是只幼崽。

而面壁结束后Loki因惧怕继续挨打说出的实情就更让Thor后悔了。

“我不想要做奴隶——”小家伙被他圈在怀里，流着眼泪看着他的眼睛说，“我想妈妈，我不是没人要的小杂种——”

Thor皱着眉头把嚎啕大哭的小猫摁在怀里，轻轻地去揉他的小屁股，所以他完全不曾思考过把一个小半兽人带进族群的后他的待遇——他自身不对半兽人幼崽怀有偏见不意味着其它人也是如此，而他放任自流的教养方式很明显也给这小东西带去了伤害。

“你妈妈我是没什么办法了，但是我发誓把你带回来并非要把你当做奴隶，”Thor让他的小猫站好，直视他的眼睛，Loki泯着嘴决绝对视，却被强硬地摆正了脑袋，眼睛里尽是愤恨和恐惧，“我把你当做我的幼崽来抚养，所以如果还有人这么说你可以直接来告诉我,但擅自离开驻地和在族内寻衅滋事是不被允许的，你懂吗？”

Loki倒是没想到Thor会是这样看待他的，他睁大了眼睛，愤恨散去了，转而代替的是无法言说的委屈，他鼻子一酸，本来已经止住的眼泪再一次滴落:“唔，唔，嗝，唔……可我……可我身上没有你的，你的气味，他们不信……”

小猫打着嗝解释道，可Thor却范了难。

舔舐自己的幼崽让他们有别与其它幼崽一般是雌性的工作，但他知道Loki不曾经历过这个——他的母亲是人类。

到最后Thor还是妥协着翻了个白眼，变回原型把他的小猫搂在怀里从头到脚舔了一遍。

Loki不知道这种行为的意义，他以为金色的狮子只是在吃掉他之前尝尝味道，所以即使被倒刺刮的难受也不敢轻举妄动，只能惊恐地站在在原地，直到Thor把他的尾巴也打理干净，最后亲昵地咬咬他的耳朵，才变回人形。

“你，你要吃了我吗？”

Loki不再抽噎了，顶着湿漉漉的脸颊和头发怯生生地看着他。

“不，这就是，”Thor懊恼地红着脸解释，他在做一个雌性该做的事情——狮王在上，他都干了什么？但是当他看到小黑猫畏畏缩缩的表情时又无力地平复了心情——对这只小猫崽来说，这一切都是陌生的，他于是耐心地解释道，“这就是个仪式……你以后要叫我Father，别再没礼貌地用'你'，不然是要受教训的。”

“好……啊！”

Loki感到屁股又被警告似地用不重的力道拍了一下，看着狮子不满意的神色，才嘟囔着小声加了一句，“我知道了，Father.”

Thor这才满意地把他抱起，小猫瘦弱的身材让他完全可以单手稳固他到他脑边，另一只手继续刚刚被打断了的抚慰，他颠了颠他的小猫。

“你跟我说，谁叫你杂种？我明天去揍他们个满地开花。”

Loki没有做声，心里想着，这对他来说实在是太神奇了，他的生命里还从没有这样的角色，打他打的比鞭子都痛，怀抱却那么温暖而令人安心。

最后一声肚子的咕噜叫使得他红着脸偷偷跟他新上任的父亲咬耳朵，几乎一整天的出逃和长时间的受罚消耗了他所有的能量，“Father……我饿了，可以吃东西吗？”

“按道理你是不准吃晚饭的，Loki，不过或许你可以喝杯牛奶再睡觉。”

“好……”

自那以后他就算是驯服他了，在无数个Loki钻进他的被窝的夜晚他都抱着他的小猫入眠，看着他的小猫被清理耳朵和尾巴时不好意思的推拒以及被舔舐时全身都蔓延出来的薄红，他还以为这只小豹猫已经习惯了族群生活，纵然关于胡闹和恶作剧方面他毫无悔改之意，但作为首领的幼崽，除非Thor亲自决定教育，不然没有人再能够动他的小猫一根毛发。

然而就像人类说的一样，猫是养不熟的，唯一有效的方式是鞭子和糖果共用。

Thor把这个刚刚度过成年礼的豹猫重新置于膝盖之上，那已经挨过不少巴掌的部位已经高高肿起，但他或许还是在原先给了Loki过多的糖果，让他已经忘记了鞭子的滋味，豹猫放弃了挣扎，两手被Thor压在身后，他只能趴在他唯一的支撑点上，等待进一步的惩戒，但Thor看到他抿紧的好看唇线，知道不用些特殊手段，他是别想得到真话了。

惩罚的目的从来不是让Loki得到疼痛，而是让他直面自己的内心。

“啪！”

“你就那么想弄死我？搞垮我的族群？”

“啪！”

“什么给了你一个刚刚成年的半兽人去挑战外族首领的不自量力？”

“啪！”

“你就这么厌烦我？宁愿找死也不肯待在我身边？”

“……”

连续的掌掴没有让Loki发出哪怕一声痛呼，实际上，受击打的地方的疼痛远抵不过Thor的责问带给他的苦楚，他可以压住喉咙里本来该爆发出的喊叫，因为他知道一旦张口说出了实话，他就会失去比生命更重要的东西，但他忍不住因为惧怕和委屈而衍生的泪水。

击打停止了，Loki觉得他受罚的部位已经不复存在，他颤颤巍巍地回头偷瞄Thor的脸色，却看见他沉着脸，手也还没从他的屁股上拿下来，这让Loki吞咽困难，不敢妄动。

“看来你是已经适应了巴掌了，”Thor握了握同样已经发痛的掌心，他的小猫依旧逞强地不愿出声，甚至连基本的认错都没有。

他拂过相对于Loki紫红的臀部要白皙的多的大腿根部位，注意到他的小猫的身体更加僵硬起来，如果可以，他一点也不想继续下去，虽然在年少无知时他自己所受的遍布脊背的鞭刑要比他已经对Loki做的，和即将对他做的要严厉的多，但是他就是舍不得自己养大的小猫去承受更多。

“Loki，最后一次机会，说实话，然后认错，你就可以休息了。”

他最后警告道。

Loki感受那双不止一次帮他梳理头发和尾巴的大手带着炙热的温度略过他的敏感部位，差点发出满足的喟叹，但好歹是忍住了。

他恐惧又带着期望地想，难道Thor，他的Father已经发现了他那些阴暗龌蹉的心思？即使如此，他还是控制不住用他的舌头去曲解他内心所想:

“呵，Thor，你这头愚蠢的狮子，”他咬咬舌尖，以免把求饶脱口而出，“你刚刚把实话都帮我说完了，还要我说什么？而我不觉得以上你对我的控诉有任何值得我认错的地方。”

来吧，继续吧，希望下一轮能把他直接打晕，Loki在内心自嘲道。

但突然被抽掉的腰带和那敏感部位传来的撕裂般的疼痛终于逼出了他的第一声尖叫。

Thor居然在拿皮腰带击打他的大腿！

“不！你不能！……”

“在你认错之前，你没有说不的权力，Loki.”Thor抓住试图圈住他手腕的黑猫的尾巴，把它和Loki的手一起压在他的背上，同时用自己的腿去压住Loki扑腾起来的小腿，“两下为你扰乱族群的发言，三下为你缺乏礼数的狡辩，十下为你不自量力的冒险，报数，不然从零算起，这些结束后让我们看看你还愿不愿意说实话。”

再一下的抽击刚好覆盖在刚刚的痕迹上，娇嫩的皮肤极快地浮出红痕，豹猫哑着嗓子尖叫：“不！不！你不能这样做！”

“很好，你白白挨了一下。”

“啪！”

“求求你，我受不住了！”

“又白挨了一下。”

第三次的时候Loki终于知道求饶无用，在皮带落下之后颤抖着说出了一。

但到第六下时，他却颤抖了一下，绝望地发现有某个地方起了反应，这使他忘记了报数。

“所以你这是白挨了六下，Loki，我以为你会更聪明一点。”

豹猫发出绝望的啜泣。

每一下击打，给他带来的远远不止是疼痛，某种奇妙的波动一次次在他的大脑和双腿之间互相传达，甚至连被拉扯压住的尾巴也被牵涉其中。

不可以，再继续下去，他的秘密就会以最丑陋，最下贱的方式被抖落到阳光下。

待到他终于喊出十五，瞬间的放松让他再也忍不住原始的本能，腿间弥漫开来的冰凉和粘腻让他不能自制地痛哭失声。

Thor惊讶地发现自己的膝盖也被凉意覆盖，他还以为是他的小猫被疼痛逼到了失禁，什么别的都不顾去想了，赶紧把束缚放开，检查他的小猫的下身。

打开Loki哭哭啼啼试图遮掩的手，Thor却仿佛受了当头一棒。

和幼时相比变得茁壮但仍旧稚嫩漂亮的柱体还在吐露剩余的白色露珠，并且经过一次释放后委屈地耷拉了下来，就像小猫认错时心虚的耳朵，然而更让Thor惊讶的是从Loki两个小球后那稀薄的黑色草丛上淋下的透明液体——

“对不起——，对不起Father——”

把Thor惊醒的是混杂着哭音的道歉，狮王反应不过来地抬头，却发现那只逞强的不得了的小猫像小时候一样张开嘴巴竭力般哭泣，两只黑色的猫耳因为用力全部向后折去，几乎要贴到头发，挺翘的鼻子还是像孩子一样小巧可爱，不时抽动两下，缓解因为哭泣导致的呼吸不畅，但作用甚微，不一会就打起了嗝，随之就是一阵叫人心疼的咳嗽。

“噢——噢——”Thor仿佛也变成了个孩子，手足无措地揽住他的小猫，拍拍他的背帮助他顺气。

在一下一下轻柔的拍打下，一个另Thor紧张又愉悦的想法在他脑子里浮现出来，但如果真是这样——

Thor心疼地亲吻他的小猫哭红了的眼眶，“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

Loki惊讶地发现Thor的语气里没有他预想的嫌恶，抬头呆愣地回答，“我以为，我以为……”

我以为你会把我驱逐出去，让我一辈子都再见不到你，作为这种大胆冒犯的最严厉的处罚。

Thor好笑又心疼地看着他迷惑的表情，几乎可以猜测到这只自卑又自傲的猫儿未说出口的想法，“你怎么会那么想？你是我的幼崽，我养大的小Omega，”他揪了揪黑猫的鼻子，“不让你的小肚子里揣上几只小狮子，我才不会放你走——不对，你别想走，族群的未来就靠你了，我的小猫。”

本来他才该是深受恐惧折磨的一方，怀着Loki拒绝他的担心，被日益增长的占有欲和患得患失抢占心神，实际上，他的动怒从来都不是为了Loki的顶撞，而是为了他试图以各种方式逃离他的身边，包括死亡。

Loki努力睁大了眼睛，两只耳朵高高地竖起，仿佛被惊吓到难以发出言语，“可是，可是你们，你和长老不是前两天还在商量着配种和血统问题…你说我不行……他们就给你安排了个beta……”

“啊，是啊，那些老家伙好不容易等到你成年了，恨不得我马上就把你压在床上让你不停地受孕——但是我总觉得你太小了，”Thor翻了个白眼，“他们就叫我随便找个beta先试试……我当然拒绝了。”

他一边轻轻揉着小家伙的屁股，一边想是不是他的过于紧张反而给Loki带来了焦虑，“而且说实话，”他坏心眼地用中指划过那个已经变得滑润而湿软的蜜缝，激的他的小猫发出好听的惊叫，“要接受我原型的大家伙，你还得锻炼一段时间呢。”

看着狮子露出的调笑表情，豹猫也不禁红了脸颊，所以这一切都是个他自己一知半解话听一半引起的乌龙？

“算啦算啦，你从来都不擅长认识错误……嘶——”

Thor发出一声痛呼，小猫还是万分顽皮，居然敢咬他的Alpha的鼻子。

他伸出舌头舔舔小猫鼓起来的脸颊，拉着他让他跨坐在分开的膝盖让Loki饱受疼痛的部位得以悬空，免得受到二重伤害。

“那你要怎么补偿我？！你居然用那么大的劲……打的我好痛！！！”

Loki立马张牙舞爪起来，带着还没流干净的眼泪指责，“都是你的错！”

Thor目瞪口呆地看着Loki反客为主的嚣张气焰，最终忍俊不禁地把小猫放到床上。

爬着的豹猫咽了口口水，他现在又完全展露在Thor面前了，“等等等等，我也有错行了吧……别打了……”

Thor爬上前去，在Loki害怕地把脸埋到双手之间，仿佛一个认罪的祷告。

所以当他感受到一条温热而湿润的东西舔上他的屁股时还是吓了一跳。

“干，干什么啊——”

“帮你舔舔，”Thor笑着轻咬了一下豹猫挺翘臀部的红色的屁股尖，“舔舔就不痛了，然后喝杯牛奶，我们就睡觉。”

“哼……别想这事就这么过去了……”

黑猫不领情地冷哼，尾巴却不自觉地翘了起来，带着那漂亮的，陪伴他长大的绿色丝带左右摇摆，“我不是小孩子了，不喝牛奶。”

“这可不是小孩子喝的牛奶。”Thor看着他的小猫疑惑的表情，露出坏笑，如果他的小猫真的如此不安，那也许一些安神的“饮料”是必须的。

————————————————

“哈，哈啊，不要了……不要了……我不要喝了，唔……”

Thor一边无奈地看向爬伏在他的胸膛上的小猫，一边不断地向上顶入——Loki的屁股还没有恢复，他只能以这种有点消耗体力的姿势给他的小猫喂点安神的“牛奶”，免得他的小脑瓜整天想东想西。

然而，一开始坐在他身上宣布“你是属于我的”的小家伙几下就没了后劲，让Thor不得不解开他尾巴上的绿丝带，系到更需要它的柱体上——不然Loki早就被不断的高潮给榨空了。

噢，对，他还发现了特别重要的一点——

教育Loki，有比疼痛有效的多的办法。

“还敢不敢挑衅比你强大的对手了？”Thor粗大的器物狠狠地自下而上地贯穿了已经为他流出处女之血的甬道，感受那温暖狭窄的内壁一阵紧缩。

“呀！！！不敢了，不敢了！”

他又握着黑猫的尾巴，用那毛茸茸的尾端抽弄起已经喝了一波牛奶的小洞，尾巴每次拔出都会带上一些白色的液体，把那黑色的，颤抖着的纤细尾巴染的油光水滑。

被自己的敏感的尾巴肏着后穴，Loki甚至分不清楚到底哪个带给他的感受更剧烈，只觉得尾巴和后穴都酸痛难忍，难受却停不下来，而他不知道的是，一开始被握着抽送的尾巴已经获得了自由，然而依旧在自顾自地运动着，甚至比Thor掌握时更激烈而迅速——

“那偷跑出驻地呢？”

“不会了——”Loki摇着头，口水尽数滴落在Thor发达的胸肌上，两只耳朵向后折去，Thor揽住他的腰，微微起身，亲吻他的鼻子，眼睛，额头，Loki不断翘起臀部试图逃离那粗大的侵犯和鞭挞，却不自知他全身贴在狮子身上单单高翘起臀部的姿势有多让人血脉喷张。

“好啦，最后一次，你该叫我什么？”

Thor感受到他也即将到达，便撸了撸Loki一只没有放松的高耸，“快点，听话就给你。”

“Fa……Father啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”

Loki尖叫着释放出来，同时感受到巨大的热流冲向他用于生育的腔室，便感觉一股失禁般的热流从他自己的身体里流出——

在晕倒前，他想着，计划了这么久，他总算彻底得逞了。

假装挑衅Thor的权威，又花了一大笔钱买通了本就有谋逆之心的豺狼给他的首领下毒，增加他的赢面——

再无人有资格说一句他作为半兽人，配不起Thor，他从小就心心念念的Father，他唯一认定的Alpha.

或许Thor永远都不会知道他真的偷去了大猫族群的宝物，在他看似天真幼稚的表现下。

成为一只生存意义只剩下生育的Omega？绝无可能。

他还太弱小，Thor的庇佑是必须的……但是总有一天——

Thor抚了抚黑猫汗湿的額发，另一只手把密探送来的关于宝物失窃的线索的纸条揉作一团，满意地看见小猫因为喝了牛奶，变得微微鼓起的肚子，他从Loki的小穴里退了出来，同时拔出他自己塞在后穴的，已经瘫软的尾巴，两个已经合不拢的小洞可怜地嘟着红色的肿肉，吐出实在喝不下去的牛奶。

Loki喜欢，就让他拿去吧，Thor甜蜜地想，或许他还能把那个蓝色的，冰凉的宝石雕刻一下，让Loki在为他开拓产道的时候时时刻刻含着它——他原型的大家伙现在不是他的小猫承受的住的。

Thor揽住已经睡着了的猫儿，咂咂嘴，也陷入了梦乡。

 

end


End file.
